Bleeding Out
by TheHttydRaven
Summary: Tony's bleeding out. He only has one regret. Song- Bleeding Out; Imagine Dragons.


Always wanted to do one of these Song fic things ;D It's horrid though.

Pretty Short, might do more of these while I'm working on Don't Return. :D

Enjoy!

(I figured out how to do line breaks ;w;)

Song -Imagine Dragons, Bleeding Out.

I'm bleeding out  
Said if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bear my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

Tony inhaled sharply, his injured side hitting the pavement, hard. He pulled himself to his feet weakly, and stumbled forward, the suit clanking loudly, blocking out his Teams cries. How had this happened…? It was all going well, they had almost cleaned up the fight, and were ready to go home, when some guy fired of a bullet at Clint. Tony had dived in front of him, taking the bullet. Straight into the Arc Reactor. Tony grimaced at the memory, the loud crack that had split the air, the noise as his Arc reactor powered down. The bullet hadn't even stopped at the Arc; it had torn through his back, narrowly missing his sternum. Tony shook his head, and continued, powering up his thrusters. He flew, very shakily; up to the roof of a nearby building, where the shooter was still sitting, gun resting on his shoulder. Tony raised his arm, ready to fire a repulsor. His suit was very low on power; so much that even JARVIS wasn't making contact anymore. He hoped the suit would last. Just a little longer…

When the day has come  
But I've lost my way around  
And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground  
When the sky turns gray  
And everything is screaming  
I will reach inside  
Just to find my heart is beating

He was falling…

What had gone wrong?

The guy shot him. The man on top of the building as Tony fought him. Before his team could get there. Tony was falling. As he fell, he realized the man had been holding a gun from StarkTech. He thought those had been destroyed long ago.. After the whole Obie incident…Tony was plummeting. Spinning, wind whistling past his swirling form. Was this the way he was going to go out? A splatter on the pavement? Tony frowned. He wanted to say goodbye to Pepper and his team. Ah well. It was too late. They wouldn't reach him in time. The Arc reactor was gone anyways. He would be gone soon. Would he see Yinsen? No. Yinsen was in Heaven. Tony had killed so many… Surely he would be in Hell. Tony rolled his eyes, why was he thinking about that in a time like this? Why was he rolling his eyes? Why was he not panicking? Tony didn't know.

You tell me to hold on  
Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong

"Hold on Tony!" Tony could hear Steve's yells through the whistling of the wind rushing past the suit, which the faceplate had been torn off of. JARVIS was gone. He couldn't fly. Couldn't do anything. "Clint's coming to get you!" Steve yelled. Tony knew that Clint couldn't make it in time. He was facing down, toward the street. It wasn't that far away. He was picking up speed…

He deserved this. Tony closed his eyes in thought. He had killed so many with his weapons, fitting he would be killed by one of his own weapons, like all of those other innocent people he had killed. Ironic kind of. Tony opened his eyes, and looked down.

Too late.

He was close to the ground.

'Cause I'm bleeding out  
Said if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bear my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

Tony hit the ground.

Hard. He bounced, the suit flying up into the air, taking him with it. Plates of metal flew off, banging onto the ground, shattering. Tony himself heard a loud audible crack, similar to the Arc Reactor, as his arm cracked. Tony didn't scream. He couldn't. He couldn't feel the pain. He heard more cracks, before his vision was overcome with red... Blood was dripping into his eyes. He felt the suit rolling…coming to a stop… He was resting against a wall, face against the pavement, the suit weighing on top of his body, pressing his broken limbs into very uncomfortable positions. Tony felt the hot, sticky blood seeping through his clothes, pooling beneath him. He heard a roar, and the telltale thud of the Hulks footsteps, and then he was flipped over. The blood had cleared so he could see a bit, but that didn't matter. He only saw Big Greens face, before the world went blindingly white.

When the hour is nigh  
And hopelessness is sinking in  
And the wolves all cry  
To fill the night with hollering  
When your eyes are red  
And emptiness is all you know  
With the darkness fed  
I will be your scarecrow

You tell me to hold on  
Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong

Pain.

Tony wished it was over.

Why wasn't he dead?  
He wished he was dead.

The pain was too much.

After the whiteness fade, Tony was able to open his eyes, to see Steve looming over him, worry evident on his face.

"Tony? Can you hear me?!" Tony's eyes strayed, taking in the team that was crouching over them, Hulk roaring in the back ground. The others were talking, but Tony couldn't hear them. He concentrated on answering Steve.

"Yes…" Tony muttered.

"You can hear me?" Steve asked again to make sure. Tony thought in his mind, 'Yes, Duh Steve.'

"Yeah..." Tony tried to still his spasming limbs, and tried to talk again.

"Too late… Arc..." Tony rasped.  
"What? Arc Reactor? What's wrong with it?"  
"Broken… Gun shot. Also got hit with like…. Fif…teen…bullets. Got the guy though" Tony smirked at that last part, remembering how his Repulsor had hit the guys gun, making it explode in the man's face.

"Bruce! His Arc is down! Hurry" Steve called over his shoulder. Tony realized that the Hulks roars had stopped, he must be back into Bruce. Tony knew it was too late to save him though. He couldn't stop, his eyes were rolling up into his head, his limbs were laying, still.

'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you, for you.

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you 

Tony knew he was dying. His only regrets were that he didn't get to say goodbye. He didn't get to fix his mistakes.

'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you, for you.

Tony closed his eyes for the last time.

The world went white.

Then black.

Tony opened his eyes.

Yinsen extended his hand.

Tony took it, grasping Yinsen's hand tightly.

Yinsen pulled Tony to his feet. Tony was no longer in the heavy suit; he was in a pair of nice dress pants, and a simple white T-shirt.

Tony and Yinsen walked away, both pacing next to each other, till the vanished into the darkness.

Tony only looked back once.

He wished he could have said goodbye.

.

.

.

.

Um. Was it okay?  
I dunno.


End file.
